warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 15
Hoofdstuk 15 "Het gaat weer stormen vandaag." miauwde Moeraspoot. Hij snuffelde de lucht op. Geelvaren knikte."Goed gezien, Moeraspoot." prees hij zijn leerling."Jij wordt in geen tijd krijger, samen met Dennepoot." Moeraspoot straalde."Daar is de grens!" miauwde Hyacintvlam. Hazelpoot gluurde achter de struiken vandaan."Wat een geur!" ze trok haar neus op."Waarom zijn de markeringen hier zo sterk?" Geelvaren liep naar de grens toe."De RivierClan weet dat we hier het vaakst patrouilleren," vertelde hij."Het is een dreigement en een waarschuwing." Hazelpoot's vacht kwam overeind."Maak je niet dik." zei Moeraspoot."Ik heb al eens een leerling èn een krijger weggejaagd, helemaal alleen! We zijn met z'n vieren, we moeten echt wel tegen een patrouille RivierClankatten opkunnen." Hazelpoot haalde haar schouders op en ging naast Geelvaren staan."Zie je dat groepje wilgen daar in de verte?" vroeg de cyperse kater. Hazelpoot tuurde over de uitgestreken vlakten Rivierterritorium."Het is hier prachtig." miauwde ze. Hyacintvlam knikte."Ik moest ooit eens spioneren in Rivierterritorium." miauwde ze."Toen ben ik in de rivier gevallen en werd ik betrapt. Omdat ik er zo modderig uitzag werden ze tenminste niet achterdochtig want ze dachten dat ik een Clangenoot was." Geelvaren wachtte tot Hazelpoot de wilgen zag."Oh ja, ik zie ze." miauwde de zandkleurige poes dan."Waarvoor zijn ze?" vroeg ze."Onder die wilgen ligt het RivierClankamp." Hazelpoot hield haar hoofd scheef."Nee toch? Toen ik naar het RivierClankamp ging na de Grote Vergadering..." ze sperde haar ogen wijd open."Een nepkamp?!" bracht ze uit."Hebben ze een nepkamp gemaakt?! Daarom was het zo uitgestorven daar! Ik zag alleen maar Varenster en Perzikpoot op de open plek..." haar stem stierf weg. Hyacintvlam knikte."Waar jij heen gegaan bent is het nepkamp van de RivierClan. Ze komen er iedere ochtend geurmarkeringen aanbrengen zodat het bewoont lijkt, en ze laten er ook een paar katten achter op de open plek. Als dat kamp ooit wordt aangevallen zijn er plus minus drie krijgers, en één leerling staat altijd op wacht op de hellingen. Als hij de aanval ziet gaat hij de rest van de RivierClan waarschuwen zodat ze de zwakke katten kunnen evacueren en de krijgers en leerlingen de aanvallers kunnen wegjagen met een verrassingsaanval. Slimme tactiek, huh? Maar niet slim genoeg voor ons." ze grijnsde."Dankzij mijn spionage hebben we ze door. We wachten op het juiste moment om toe te slaan." Hazelpoot voelde diepe bewondering en respect voor de blauwgrijze poes. Moeraspoot's ogen glinsterden strijdlustig."Het voelt zo machtig, om te weten dat we de sterkste Clan van het woud in onze klauwen hebben terwijl ze het zelf niet beseffen." Geelvaren knikte."Laten we verder gaan met de patrouille." het groepje katten liep de grens helemaal af. Wanneer ze daar klaar mee waren zouden ze teruggaan naar het kamp en zien of er nog taken te doen waren. Plots hoorden ze zielig gepiep."Kittens!" miauwde Moeraspoot verwonderd."Waar zijn ze?" Hyacintvlam leek wel twee keer zo dik."Niet zo achterdochtig, Hyacintvlam." zei Geelvaren. Hij gluurde de grens af."Ze zijn in Rivierterritorium. Ons probleem niet, dus." Hyacintvlam gromde woest naar hem."Maar misschien zijn het Lavendelkruid's jongen! Wat als ze doodgaan? We moeten ze helpen.." miauwde Hazelpoot bezorgt."Die kits bevinden zich in vijandig territorium." snauwde Geelvaren."Ik ga geen ontdekking riskeren om het vel van die jongen te redden, en wie zegt er zelfs dat het Lavendelkruid's jongen zijn?!" Hyacintvlam spuugde woest naar de cyperse kater en rende de helling af, naar de rivier toe."Hyacintvlam!" brulde Geelvaren."Kom onmiddelijk terug!!" De struiken achter hen ritselden en geschrokken draaiden de drie overgebleven katten zich om. Natstorm sprong tevoorschijn."Hyacintvlam?" miauwde hij vragend."Ze is op het gepiep van kittens afgegaan in het gedacht dat ze van Veenhart zijn. Natstorm, ga in SterrenClansnaam achter haar aan. Jij hebt tenminste nog een greintje verstand." de grijze kater knikte en draafde de helling af."Hyacintvlam!" siste hij zo stil als hij kon."Wat doet hij hier?" mompelde Moeraspoot. Geelvaren kneep nadenkend zijn ogen halfdicht."Ik zou het niet weten." murmelde hij."Hij is verlieft op Hyacintvlam." zei Hazelpoot."Daarom volgt hij haar overal." Geelvaren knipperde verrast met zijn ogen."Oh." zei hij. Hij keek langs Moeraspoot heen de helling af."Ze zijn terug... en.. heilige SterrenClan!" hij sprong naar beneden en botste bijna tegen Hyacintvlam af. Die gromde boos naar hem."Je had gelijk!" riep hij."Het zijn Lavendelkruid's kittens!" Natstorm legde zijn oren in zijn nek."Wees alsjeblieft stil, Geelvaren." miauwde hij. De cyperse kater knikte geschrokken terwijl hij een kitten overnam. Hazelpoot's maag draaide zich om toen ze zag dat er langzaam aan bloed op de grond druppelde."Ze zijn gewond!" miauwde ze zodra haar Clangenoten aan hun kant van de grens waren."Vlug, we moeten het bos in voor we gespot worden." siste Natstorm. De vijf katten renden tussen de dunne bomenrijen door en eindelijk bereikten ze het mistige sparrenwoud."Ze moeten dringend naar het kamp..." miauwde Moeraspoot."Ze bloeden overal!" Hyacintvlam ontblootte haar tanden in afschuw."Wat heeft die rotzak met ze gedaan?! Ik vil hem levend!" Natstorm moest haar tegen de grond worstelen om te voorkomen dat ze regelrecht naar het RivierClankamp zou gaan rennen."We nemen wel nog wraak, Hyacintvlam!" snauwde hij."Hou je in!" de beeldschone poes verslapte en haar ogen werden vochtig."Ze zijn mijn familie!" bracht ze uit."Ik kan hem ze niet laten pijn doen, Natstorm." ze duwde haar neus in zijn vacht. Hij gaf haar een kalmerende lik over de oren. Hazelpoot boog haar hoofd en wenstte dat Stormpoot dat ook ooit voor haar zou doen. Maar Stormpoot zou nooit meer liefhebben. Niet zoals hij Sneeuwzang liefhad. "Heemstroos!" schreeuwde Hazelpoot zodra ze het kamp binnenkwamen. Ze rende richting het medicijnhol."Heemstroos?" het hol was verlaten."Vossenstront!" spuugde ze."Roospoot?!" ze rende naar binnen."Roospoot ben jij er?" een kleine, lichtroste vorm rekte zich uit toen ze haar naam hoorde."Ja? Hazelpoot?" miauwde ze slaperig."Waar is Heemstroos?!" Roospoot schrok wakker."Is er iets ergs gebeurt?!" riep ze geschrokken."Heemstroos is kruiden gaan verzamelen bij de WindClangrens!" Hazelpoot kreunde inwendig. Dat is helemaal aan de andere kant van het territorium! ''"Roospoot, weet jij hoe je wonden moet behandelen?" vroeg ze gehaast. Roospoot knikte."Dat was het eerste dat ik leerde, ja." Hazelpoot keek ongeduldig achter zich. Hyacintvlam, Natstorm en Geelvaren hadden de kittens neergelegt op wat bedmos dat de moederkatten gebracht hadden."We hebben Lavendelkruid's drie jongen gevonden." zei Hazelpoot."Roospoot, ze zijn gewond! Je moet ze helpen! Alsjeblieft!" Roospoot's ogen vlogen open. Dan knikte ze vastberaden en rommelde ze wat in de kruidenvoorraden. Ze kwam tevoorschijn met een grote bol spinrag, wat goudsbloem en papaverzaadjes in een blad gewikkeld en een paar stengels kleefkruid."Breng me naar ze toe." zei het poesje. Hazelpoot knikte dankbaar en ging Roospoot voor naar Lavendelkruid's jongen. Hun moeder was al aan komen rennen met Veenhart en had zich bevend rond haar jongen gekruld. Geelvaren keek even naar Roospoot en vroeg dan aan Hazelpoot; "Waar is Heemstroos?" Lijsterzang kwam aanwandelen."Zij is kruiden gaan verzamelen bij de WindClangrens. Iemand moet haar gaan halen, maar ondertussen kan Roospoot voor Lavendelkruid's kittens zorgen." Beukloof ging naar hen toe en Hyacintvlam vertelde hem wat er gebeurt was. Natstorm vulde aan wat ze vergeten was. Toen Beukloof wist wat hij weten moest, ging hij naar Sparster toe om verslag uit te brengen."Hazelpoot, heb jij tijd om Heemstroos te halen? Jij kunt snel rennen." vroeg Roospoot haar. Beukloof knikte."Ja, ik heb wel tijd!" zei Hazelpoot."Ik vertrek meteen." Stormpoot blokkeerde haar de weg."Wacht." miauwde hij."Er moet iemand met haar meegaan, Beukloof." zei hij. Hazelpoot siste geïrriteerd."Je zou me alleen maar vertragen, Stormpoot!" snauwde ze."Ga aan de kant!" Stormpoot kneep zijn ogen halfdicht en week opzij."Hazelpoot, wacht!" piepte Voskit. Hij kwam aanrennen en Lijsterzang ging gauw achter hem aan om hem tegen te houden."Het is gevaarlijk in het bos!" riep het roodbruine jong."Laat mij me je meegaan!" Hazelpoot siste boos."Dat zou alleen maar uitdraaien op nog meer ongeluk voor mij, Voskit! Je zou me alleen maar in de problemen brengen! Stop met denken dat je al een leerling bent en ga naar je moeder!" Voskit deinsde geschrokken achteruit. Verdriet flitste door zijn ogen, maar Hazelpoot had geen tijd om zich schuldig te voelen. Ze draaide zich om en stormde het kamp uit. Zo snel had ze nog nooit gerend. De beelden van Lavendelkruid's jongen schoten door haar hoofd. Ze waren bebloed geweest, vol met krassen en schrammen, alsof ze regelrecht door doornstruiken gesleurd waren. Misschien was dat ook wel gebeurt. Een diepe, vurige haat broeide in haar binnenste. Ze zou Varenster vermoorden. Ze zou hem afmaken, aan stukken scheuren, hem een pijnlijke dood laten sterven en hem de doodsangst van Lavendelkruid's kittens laten voelen. Het beeld van een andere crèmekleurige poes schoot door haar hoofd en even verstijfde ze. ''Ga ik net zo worden als Perzikpoot? Ga ik ook wraak nemen op de katten die me pijn hebben gedaan? Maar dit doe ik voor de katten om wie ik geef, niet voor mezelf... ''ze schudde met haar kop. Ze had nog een heel stuk te gaan naar de WindClangrens, en Heemstroos was misschien al verder gegaan. Ze hoopte dat Roospoot genoeg kennis van kruiden had om de kittens te redden voor haar mentor eindelijk thuis zou komen. Donkere wolken pakten al samen aan de lucht, dus hoopte ze ook al dat het nog niet zou gaan regenen wanneer ze terug in de lagere delen van het moeras kwam, waar de route naar het kamp lag. Een omweg zou al helemaal rot zijn. Gelukkig lag het kamp deels in een rotsige helling, dus het kon er niet overstromen en op bepaalde plekken kwam de regen niet door de beschermende bomen die eromheen stonden. Hazelpoot siste geïrriteerd toen er al druppels begonnen te vallen. Gelukkig was ze bijna bij de WindClangrens, en ze pikte Heemstroos' geurspoor al op."Heemstroos!" riep ze."Heemstroos, we moeten onmiddellijk terug naar het kamp!" Een cyperse vorm maakte zich los uit de struiken."Hazelpoot?" zei ze."Heemstroos!" zei Hazelpoot opgelucht."We hebben Lavendelkruid's drie overgebleven jongen gevonden, maar ze zijn heel erg gewond! Roospoot zorgt nu voor ze, maar we hebben je echt nodig!" Heemstroos knikte geschokt."Breng me naar het kamp." zei ze. De twee poezen draafden door het struikgewas terwijl de regen heviger en heviger werd. De druppels werden dik en de wind werd sterk, waardoor de nattigheid in hun gezichten striemde. Hazelpoot's poten deden pijn van het rennen, maar uiteindelijk bereikten ze het kamp. Bliksemflitsen schoten door de lucht en het gerommel van de donder onderbrak het gedraaf van hun poten. Ze vertraagden toen het kamp in zicht kwam en beklommen de rotshelling tot aan de kamingang. Hazelpoot's poten begaven het bijna toen ze eindelijk stil kon staan, maar haar dag was nog niet voorbij. De open plek was al verlaten, maar ze kon bontgekleurde pelzen zien flitsen in het donker van de holen. Het leek erop dat ze de hele avond en een groot deel van de nacht, misschien wel tot na de dageraad, opgesloten zouden zitten. Heemstroos en Hazelpoot trippelden naar het medicijnhol en schudden in het voorportaaltje uit. Lavendelkruid lag opgekruld in een diep mosnest met haar jonkies aan haar buik. Ze waren verbonden met spinrag en een papje van goudsbloem was op hun schrammen en krassen gesmeerd. Het leek er op dat ze papaverzaad hadden gekregen, want ze sliepen heel diep en rustig. Heemstroos besnuffelde de kittens en ging dan met glanzende ogen overeind zitten."Waar is Roospoot?" vroeg ze aan Lavendelkruid."Ze is aan het slapen. Ze was echt uitgeput na het zorgen voor mijn kittens." antwoordde de roodbruine moederpoes."Ik ben haar zoveel dank verschuldigt." Heemstroos liep stilletjes naar een grote holte in de rotsen toe. Ervoor hing een gordijn van mos en klimplanten. Hazelpoot volgde haar. Binnen was een vrij grote grot met twee mosnesten op de grond. Hier sliepen Heemstroos en haar leerling. In een gelijke grot, aan de andere kant, sliepen de zieke of gewonde katten. Het leek er op dat Lavendelkruid de komende dagen hier zou blijven bij haar jongen. Veenhart was waarschijnlijk al teruggekeerd naar het krijgershol toen hij wist dat zijn jongen oké waren. Hazelpoot geeuwde van vermoeidheid terwijl Heemstroos vol genegenheid naar haar leerlinge keek."Roospoot barst van het talent." miauwde de cyperse poes."Ze zal een groots medicijnkat worden. Minstens zo goed als Sneeuwzang voor mij." Plots kwam Muntwolk binnenstormen."Egelklauw is flauwgevallen!" gilde ze. Tot Hazelpoot's schrik bleef Heemstroos rustig zitten en draaide ze zich pas na een paar tellen om naar een gefrustreerde Muntwolk."Hij wordt niet wakker, Heemstroos!" zei ze dringend."Help hem!!" Heemstroos schudde haar kop."Hij gaat niet meer wakker worden, Muntwolk." miauwde ze. Muntwolk blies razend."Wat bedoel je?! Ben je geen medicijnkat misschien?!! Help hem!!" schreeuwde de grijze cyperse poes."Help hem!!" Heemstroos gaf haar een klap tegen haar oor."Egelklauw is dood!" snauwde ze."Hij had altijd al hartproblemen! Hij wist dat hij gauw dood zou gaan, Muntwolk! Hij is inderdaad flauwgevallen en hij wordt niet meer wakker, omdat hij stervende is. Ik kan niets voor hem doen!" Muntwolk sperde haar ogen geschokt open. Dan vulden die zich met tranen. Ze snikte gesmoord en strompelde het medicijnhol uit."Egelklauw is dood!" gilde Rozenloof vanuit het oudstenhol. Hazelpoot was zo moe dat ze het gevoel had dat ze zelf ook zou flauwvallen."Kan ik naar het leerlingenhol, Heemstroos?" prevelde ze."Oh, ja, sorry.." miauwde de lichtbruine poes."Ga maar Hazelpoot. Bedankt." Hazelpoot knikte vermoeid en liep hobbelig het medicijnhol uit, de regen in, richting het leerlingenhol. Eenmaal binnen begonnen haar poten zo hard te beven dat ze direct haar mosnest opzocht en haar natte pels een grondige wasbeurt gaf."Hoe is het met Lavendelkruid's jongen?" vroeg Magnoliapoot."Ze slapen." antwoordde Hazelpoot."Wat is er met Egelklauw?!" vroeg Leeuwenpoot fronsend."Ik hoorde Muntwolk en Rozenloof zijn naam roepen.." Hazelpoot boog haar hoofd."Hij is overleden." miauwde ze."Van ouderdom en zijn hartproblemen, wellicht." Leeuwenpoot legde zijn oren in zijn nek en Magnoliapoot boog verdrietig haar hoofd. Stormpoot, Moeraspoot en Dennepoot lagen al te slapen, zag Hazelpoot."Voskit was vreemd genoeg treurig deze zonsondergang." ging Magnoliapoot verder."Is er iets tussen jullie gebeurt? Hij is erg gesteld op je, Hazelpoot. Jij hoort het te weten. Hazelpoot knipperde met haar ogen."Ik.. ik weet het niet.." zei ze aarzelend. ''Is het omdat ik hem uitgekaffert heb bij de kampingang? ''Een steek schuldgevoel schoot door haar heen. ''Hopelijk gaat hij niets roekeloos doen... dacht ze geschrokken. ''Dat wordt een slapeloze nacht voor me. ''Ze krulde zich doodsmoe op en luisterde naar het getik van de regen op de bladeren boven haar kop. Zwarte mist slokte haar op. "Sneeuwzang!" schreeuwde Stormpoot plots. Er klonk een luide bons en de leerlingen schrokken wakker. Hazelpoot besefte dat ze even geslapen had, want haar ogen prikten slaperig en het was nog donkerder geworden buiten. De bliksemflitsen waren des te feller geworden."Stormpoot? Gaat het?" vroeg Dennepoot slaperig."Wat is dat nou weer voor een zooi? Sneeuwzang is dood. Ga naar Heemstroos als je buikpijn hebt..." zijn stem stierf weg. Stormpoot grauwde razend en besprong de cyperse leerling. Dennepoot krijstte geschrokken en de twee katers rolden uit hun mosnesten."Wat is dit nou weer?!! Stormpoot ga van me- AUW!" bloed bespetterde Hazelpoot's vacht en ze besefte dat Stormpoot een aanval van razernij had."Stormpoot!" gilde ze."Hou op!!" Hoofdstuk 14 ���� Hoofdstuk 16 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind